invader idol part 9
by vesago
Summary: who's going home we're one step closer to finding out who will be the first invader idol


Kyle- HOLY CHEDDER FLAKES IMPORTED FROM INDIA BY ONE BIRD WITH A BROKEN WING AND NO BEAK!

Audience- What?

Kyle- Oh nothing, I've just been working on lines I'm gonna say if I'm in danger. How's this; HOLY F%&K.

Audience-…go with that

Kyle- Your right, I need to work on it. Ok, Nny! Contestants!

Nny- (presses button and everything pops out)

Kyle- Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the season finally of…

Everyone- INVADER IDOL!

Kyle- Yep. So, last week there was an ultimate showdown between Tak and Gaz, and as you can see, Tak won. Simon, however, had a very unfortunate…exit.

(Somewhere deep in the bowels of planet Earth)

Simon- (hanging over a giant tub of acid by ropes and hooks) Help me!

Satan- Shut up! (stabs with pitchfork)

(Back at the studio)

Kyle- Ok, as you can see, I had the studio redone…with really oly one little addition. (glanses at Nny and Devi making out in their own ghetto)

Nny- (pulls down curtain)

Kyle- I still say Devi has a nice ass Anyway, this episode will be a two-part season finally.

Everyone- Aw…

Kyle- And since this is the season finally, we have a very special VIP guest coming! (presses button and red carpet rolls out to throne with the letters JV on it) (A/N Ok, if you don't know who it is by now, you surely must be an idiot) COME ON OUT!

Jhonen Vasquez- (walks out on red carpet with his white seal puppet and sits in throne)

Everyone- (bows)

Kyle- You are the king of comics and cartoons.

Jhonen- Eh…thanks?

Kyle- Ok, since this is the season finally, we can't have just one guest. So I'll be introducing guests through the episo- HOLY MUDPIGS FROM OUTERSPACE!

Everyone- What?

Kyle- Nothing, that just came to my mind. Ok, Zim, you can sing first.

Zim-

So much heartaches and pain  
Always on my way  
Living on living day by day  
I got no fortune I got no past  
Just going nowhere nowhere fast  
How long does forever last  
I'm not living in the past for you  
I've gotta find my way thru  
Life goes on without any breaks  
I got it baby what it takes  
Dreaming on and on of better days  
So many things to get done  
Everyone's here a chosen one  
We've got a long long way to come  
I'm not living in the past for you  
I've gotta learn my way thru  
Just  
WRAP YOUR TROUBLES IN DREAMS  
It ain't that hard it seems

Kyle- sweet awesome taste in music dude! (highfives)

Zim- Thanks…I guess.

Kyle- Ok, Tak, lets see if you can top that.

Tak- Before I sing I just want Zim to know that even though I'm going to kick his ass in the competition, I still love him.

Kyle- Uh-oh. Hey Tak, if this ZaTr thing doesn't work out, how would you like to join me for a bottle of wine, here's my card. (hands her card with interests and likes)

Zim-…(Zim's parrilzed with rage)

Tak-(sits down at a penio)

Take all your chances while you can  
You never know when they'll pass you by  
Like a sum the mathematician cannot solve  
Like me trying my hardest to explain  
It's all about your cries and kisses  
Those first steps that I can't calculate  
I need some more of you to take me over  
Take me over  
If I had the chance to start again  
Then you would be the one I'd come and find  
Like the poster of Berlin on my wall  
Maybe there's a chance our walls might fall  
It's all about your cries and kisses  
Those first steps that I can't calculate  
I need some more of you to take me over  
It's all about your cries and kisses  
Those first steps that I can't calculate  
I need some more of you to take me over  
I've no idea 'cause I cant calculate  
How to start again  
How to start again  
How to start again  
How to start again  
It's all about you

Kyle- did Zim teach you yo play penio

Tak:Ya he did. He's great at all kinds of music like the night before you kidnaped us. So Gir would go to sleep Zim played him a lullaby on our baby grand then Gir and Mimi fell asleep in eachothers arms-

audence(awwwww)

Tak: I know thats so adorable but after that Zim played for me the most beautiful romantic song ever.

Zim:(holds his head up by his arm) I gots me two big hearts

Kyle- Anyway, before we get back to the singing, lets bring out another special guest... my brother-in-law the lead singer of Aiden, Will Francis

Will- (walks on stage then Will and Kyle hug)

Kyle- Dude! You rock!

Will- Thanks.

Kyle- Sing us a song come on!

Everyone- (chanting) SONG! SONG! SONG! SONG!

Will- Fine.

Everyone- (cheers)

Will-

When I Wake, I See You  
Lying There On The Bathroom Floor  
With Foam Lips, A Black Kiss  
Your Dead Heroin I Miss The Way You  
Look So Nice  
We'll Save The Undead Princess  
I'm Anxiously Awaiting Your Arrival Now  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
The Demon, Your Ghost Eyes  
Watching Me Run Through Our Lives  
A Soft Look, In Silence  
Misery Come And Find Us  
Well Don't Try To Stop Me  
I'm Headed Straight To Hell Down  
I Want You, I Need You Now  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
the Last Night, You Were Here  
Your Words Were So Meaningful  
With Reprise We'll Suffer  
I Thought Your Ruse Were So Fake Now  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Your Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Her Eyes Now, Look Afraid  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In Her Eyes  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love, In your Eyes  
Beyond Human Aid  
One Love

Everyone- (cheers)

Kyle- You are... **awesome**.

Will- Thanks. (sits in guest chair next to Jhonen's throne)

Kyle- Alright, Zim, lets hear another song so these people can vote!

Zim- Okay…

Will- Pss, Zim, I have an agreement, lets do a time share on Tak.

Tak- What?

Zim-

Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from there.  
Seems like fate's pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned.  
Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull.  
There is so much at stake.  
I stumble I lose my place.  
Pride and arrogance surrounded by sin.  
Destiny takes its hold.  
Fight it or let it go.  
But I choose how the day will end.  
G-G-G-G GO!  
Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I become the bull. [x2]  
This walk can get lonely.  
I lose myself inside my head.  
No one can touch you when you're outside staring in.  
Remove myself from this rat race.  
Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I become the bull. [5X]

Kyle- Eh…nice Atrayu.

Zim- (raises an eyebrow and sits back down)

Kyle- Now, I'm going to need to recover from that last song, so, lets bring out another guest, the lead singer of Evanescence, Amy Lee!

Amy Lee- (walks on stage)

Kyle- You are awesome.

Will- I thought I was awesome.

Jhonen- No, I'm awesome.

Kyle- Your all awesome! Jhonen's awesome for comic purposes, Amy Lee for gothish singing purposes, and Will for just singing purposes…

Jhonen, Will and Amy Lee- Ohhhh.

Kyle- Wow, I can't believe that worked. Amy, lets hear a song.

Amy Lee- So, just to clarify, I'm awesome?

Kyle- As awesome as they come.

Amy Lee- Ok. Then I'll sing.

Everyone- (cheers)

Amy Lee-

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

Everyone- (cheers)

Kyle- !

Amy Lee- (sits down next to Will)

Kyle- Ok, Tak. You go.

Tak-

Oh my God,  
oh my God,  
if only he knew,  
if only he knew,  
if only he knew about the world  
without the bullshit and the lies.  
We could've saved him,  
they could've saved me.  
But instead I'm here drowning  
in my own fucking mind,  
and I'll be damned if you're the death of me.  
Blood and ink stain the walls,  
silently with bloodied knuckles, carry on,  
hoping it's not too wrong.  
You said the nights were far too long.  
Honey, it's just the start of it.  
Oh my God,  
if he only knew.  
Oh my God,  
if only he knew,  
if only he knew,  
if only he knew.  
Just stand up and scream,  
the tainted clock is counting down.  
You gave in to me,  
would you say the nights are far too long now?  
Oh my God,  
(oh my fucking God)  
The tears that stain my cheek  
must me look weak,  
I wear them proudly, I wear them proud.  
Just stand up and scream,  
the tainted clock is counting down.  
You gave in to me,  
would you say the nights are far too long now?  
Your knife,  
my back.  
My gun,  
your head.  
Your knife,  
my back.  
My gun,  
your head.  
You need a doctor baby,  
you scared?  
You need a doctor baby,  
you scared?  
You need a doctor baby,  
you scared?  
You need a doctor baby,  
you scared, you scared,  
you scared, you?  
You need a doctor baby,  
you scared?  
You need a doctor baby,  
you scared?  
You need a doctor baby,  
you need a doctor baby,  
you scared?

Everyone- (looks scared)

Tak- Kyle, you…are strange.

Kyle- (turns head all the way to the back as he turn) What makes you say that? (turns eyes black and red)

Tak- (hugs Zim for dear life)

Kyle- (snaps out of trans) (relaxing) I love my job. Yes, yes you are. Ok! Next week, all your question will be answered, who will win Invader Idol? How does Amy Lee hit those high notes? Please join us next time on…

Everyone- INVADER IDOL!

Zim- VOTE FOR ZI-

**Whoops, looks like the cameras cut Zim off. Anyway, please vote and review, and that stuff. And, eh, here are the songs that were used:**

**First Zim Song- wrap your trobbles in dreams-69 eyes**

**First Tak Song- Chances-Athalte**

**Will - One love**

**Second Zim Song: Becoming the Bull- Atrayu **

**Amy Lee: Lithium- Evanescence**

**Second Tak Song: Final Episode(let's change the channal)-Asking Alexandria**

**So, uh, yea, bye.**

**PLHE,**

**Kyle**


End file.
